Money in the Bank 2014
Money in the Bank (2014) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on June 29, 2014 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the fifth annual Money in the Bank event. Event summary Paige vs Naomi Paige faced one of her fiercest challenges yet when she defended her Divas Championship against Naomi at Money in the Bank. The Funkadactyl came up short in her quest to become Divas Champion, though, when Paige pinned Naomi after hitting her with the Ram-Paige. The title contest was incredibly physical from the start, as the two Divas traded blows outside the ring while Naomi’s fellow Funkadactyl, Cameron, watched on with odd delight. More aggressive than usual, Naomi showed off her athleticism by diving over the top rope onto Paige at ringside, then put her in a variation of a surfboard submission. Paige countered The Funkadactyl’s arsenal of maneuvers with her own, trapping Naomi in the agonizing Stump-Puller submission. After Naomi rallied back and hit a Splitleg Moonsault, it appeared she had her first Divas Title locked up, until Paige stunned the Diva with a Ram-Paige DDT. Naomi had defeated Paige in a non-title contest on WWE Main Event two weeks ago, proving she’s a worthy challenge for the young Divas Champion. However, the victory also seemed to stir up trouble between Naomi and her fellow Funkadactyl. Cameron, who recently lost to Paige but boisterously reveled in Naomi’s WWE Main Event victory over the Divas Champion, watched at ringside and behaved in a way that left the sold-out TD Garden abuzz in confusion. For whatever reason, Cameron clapped after Paige earned the hard-fought victory, yet quickly jumped to her partner’s side with a big, consoling hug. Despite their recent minor squabbles, the “Total Divas” pair appears to be working through their issues, but only time will tell what the future holds for the dancing duo. Is this the last Paige has seen from Naomi … and from Cameron? Watch all the Diva drama unfold Monday nights at 8/7 CT on Raw on USA Network! Big E vs Rusev Suffering a defeat in the clutches of Rusev’s Accolade at WWE Payback, former Intercontinental Champion Big E sought retribution at WWE Money in the Bank. After weeks of verbal sparring since their clash last month, the two behemoths once again collided. Unfortunately for Big E – representing the United States – Rusev slammed the Iron Curtain on behalf of his adopted Mother Russia and picked up another impressive victory. Before the bout got underway, “The Ravishing Russian” Lana voiced her frustrations with the Boston crowd’s “U.S.A.” chants. Nevertheless, she proceeded to berate America in the very city that was instrumental in the charge for Independence. Irate, Big E marched to the ring waving Old Glory, ready to defend America and be the first Superstar to take out Rusev. Big E immediately went on the offensive, building a great deal of momentum before being stopped by a knee to the side of the head by Rusev. From there, the “hero of the Russian Federation” methodically dismantled the former Intercontinental Champion. However, Big E did not back down and instead turned the tables, regaining control of the match and doing his best to dominate Rusev. Learning from his past battles with the Russian, Big E ducked a superkick and took his opponent off the ring apron with a jaw-dropping spear. Seemingly in control of the battle and fired up, Big E looked to have the victory secured until he was derailed by two powerful kicks. As Rusev applied his patented Accolade, the collective eyes of the WWE Universe widened and chanted “U.S.A! U.S.A!” as Big E nearly powered out of the maneuver. Recalibrating, Rusev reapplied the maneuver, forcing his opponent to tap out. With another defeat against Big E, Rusev remains seemingly unstoppable, leaving the WWE Universe wondering who will be powerful enough to stop the Russian hero’s aggression. Layla vs Summer Rae Love was in the air in Beantown as Fandango’s flames, Summer Rae and Layla, battled for the fleet footed Superstar’s affection at Money in the Bank. The ballroom dancer showed the WWE Universe who his true love was, however, as passionately smooched Layla after her victory. Before the match, both Summer and Layla cornered Fandango in the middle of his interview with Byron Saxton, showing off their best assets and ensuring that the dancing Superstar would have a most unenviable task—having to call a fair match between these two beauties. During the bout, the two Divas seemed more preoccupied with trying to seduce Fandango, attacking each other before getting up close and personal with the dancer. It seemed as though Fandango was conflicted between the “Total Divas” star and the British beauty on several occasions during the passionate battle. Decked out in a bedazzled referee’s shirt with his own silhouette on the back, Fandango spent as much time ogling the two Divas as he did enforcing the rules. However, the master of dance made up his mind after Layla floored Summer Rae with a devastating kick to the head. Fandango made the three-count for his current dance partner, then picked Layla for an impromptu make out session over Summer Rae’s prone body. The beautiful blonde was reduced to tears as she watched Fandango and Layla sashay into the Boston night. Is this the end of this fiery love triangle, or will Summer Rae continue to fight for Fandango’s favor? Results * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Paige © defeated Naomi (with Cameron) * '''Singles match: Rusev (with Lana) defeated Big E by submission * Singles match with Fandango as the special guest referee: '''Layla defeated Summer Rae Other on-screen talent * '''Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery MITB14 Photo 061.jpg MITB14 Photo 062.jpg MITB14 Photo 063.jpg MITB14 Photo 064.jpg MITB14 Photo 065.jpg MITB14 Photo 066.jpg MITB14 Photo 068.jpg MITB14 Photo 069.jpg MITB14 Photo 071.jpg MITB14 Photo 072.jpg MITB14 Photo 073.jpg MITB14 Photo 074.jpg MITB14 Photo 076.jpg MITB14 Photo 078.jpg MITB14 Photo 079.jpg MITB14 Photo 080.jpg MITB14 Photo 081.jpg MITB14 Photo 082.jpg MITB14 Photo 083.jpg MITB14 Photo 084.jpg MITB14 Photo 085.jpg MITB14 Photo 086.jpg MITB14 Photo 087.jpg MITB14 Photo 088.jpg MITB14 Photo 089.jpg MITB14 Photo 091.jpg MITB14 Photo 092.jpg MITB14 Photo 093.jpg MITB14 Photo 095.jpg MITB14 Photo 214.jpg MITB14 Photo 213.jpg MITB14 Photo 215.jpg MITB14 Photo 216.jpg MITB14 Photo 217.jpg MITB14 Photo 218.jpg MITB14 Photo 219.jpg MITB14 Photo 220.jpg MITB14 Photo 221.jpg MITB14 Photo 222.jpg MITB14 Photo 223.jpg MITB14 Photo 224.jpg MITB14 Photo 226.jpg MITB14 Photo 227.jpg MITB14 Photo 228.jpg MITB14 Photo 229.jpg MITB14 Photo 230.jpg Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Paige Category:Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Layla Category:Summer Rae Category:Lana Category:Renee Young